


You are the whole universe

by Marluna



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Anniversary, Boys In Love, Drabble Collection, Established Relationship, M/M, five love languages, waking up together
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:01:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27050860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marluna/pseuds/Marluna
Summary: Jae and Wonpil incorporate all five languages of love into their relationship.
Relationships: Kim Wonpil/Park Jaehyung | Jae
Kudos: 21





	You are the whole universe

Wonpil wakes up to the sound of mumbled words. He can't understand a thing that's being said, but he knows the voice. So he slowly flutters his eyes open and looks up. Sure enough, his boyfriend, Jae, is babbling in his sleep. He has his arms wrapped tight around Wonpil, who giggles at his boyfriend's actions. Jae will never not be adorable to Wonpil.

A giddy feeling fills Wonpil, he can feel it fluttering around in his chest, his stomach, his whole entire being. Today is his day, Jae's day. It's _their_ day, all for them. He is excited, so as much as he adores Jae's sleep talking, he wants him awake. He wants Jae to know that he's admiring him.

So he wakes Jae up with a flurry of kisses against Jae's face. Jae eventually stops mumbling and opens his eyes with a groan.

"Jae~ Good morning," Wonpil coos, once he's realized Jae is awake.

Jae blinks at Wonpil. "Good morning." And he's closing his eyes again. Oh, he's trying to go to sleep again. Absolutely not! Wonpil huffs with a pout and pinches Jae's side. "Ow!" Jae hisses, his eyes flying open again. "What was that for!?"

"Wake up!" Wonpil demands, his eyebrows furrowed. "Do you even remember what day it is today, you jerk?"

"Um..." Wonpil slaps Jae's chest. Jae laughs. "I remember," Jae says. He crushes Wonpil against his chest, who lets out a yelp as Jae rests his chin on the top of Wonpil's head. "Happy anniversary, Wonpillie."

Wonpil muffles something into Jae's chest. It's unintelligible and Jae giggles. Wonpil huffs and pushes himself out of Jae's chest. He looks up, no longer pouting. He giggles in return. "Happy anniversary, Jaehyungie hyung."

"I know you have a lot planned today. Do you want to get up now?" Jae asks.

Wonpil hums and shakes his head. "No. You requested today off for sure, right?" Wonpil asked.

"Yes."

"Are you sure? Because last year-"

"I really requested today off, Piri!" Jae says. Last year, Jae had requested the same day off but for the next month. They had had to celebrate their anniversary a month later. 

"Okay, good. If your boss calls again-"

"I won't pick up."

"You sure?"

"Yes. I will even turn my phone off today so he can't call."

"Hm, okay. If you're sure. I'll turn off my phone too then."

"Good. Today is just for me and you."

Wonpil hums. "To answer your questionnn... Can we just stay like this a little longer?" Wonpil asks. He's started to trace patterns on Jae's back. "I just want to see you. And feel you. And hear your voice." He presses himself back against Jae's chest, nuzzling into the older with his cheek. He smiles, hearing Jae's heartbeat go quicker at his words.

"Okay. I want that too."

"Narcissist."

"Shut up! I want you and you know it," Jae replies with a laugh.

"Mm," Wonpil hums in agreement with a nod. "I know. And you can have all of me, I promise."


End file.
